Aeronautical electric power generating and distributing systems require small electrical current sensing devices for tracking and regulating electrical power. However, the level of electrical current in such systems, often in the range of tens of amperes, is beyond the range of miniature current sensing devices. Therefore, it is necessary to implement current sensing assemblies that divide the electrical current into fixed ratio sense and bypass current paths, with the current in the sensing path limited to the sensing range of a selected miniature current sensing device.
A current sensing assembly representative of the prior art has a generally planar construction with a current sensing path and current bypass path that extends within the plane of the assembly. The ratio of their relative lengths determines the ratio of current divided between the sensing path and the bypass path. Although this type of construction provides satisfactory operation over a wide range of electrical power frequencies, it is too bulky for some applications due to the “footprint” of its generally planar current sensing path.